


Twight and Mist

by ridgeline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, F/M, M/M, Toussaint (The Witcher)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 爱作为一个苦涩的词。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 25





	Twight and Mist

She belonged,  
Belonged to another, another, forever.  
Yes she belonged to the twilight and mist.

在陶森特度过了两个星期之后，一切都逐渐开始变得缓慢、柔和而且有规可循。杰洛特每天早上在同一张床上起床，然后穿过同一条走廊，走进同一个厨房，和伙伴们一起吃早餐。有时厨房的餐桌旁边是六个人，有时是五个人——如果安古兰决定赖床，有时是四个人——如果丹德里恩也凌晨才睡下，有时是三个人——如果米尔瓦去伯爵的领地打猎了，有时是两个人——至少有卡西尔，因为他很少出门。

这天早上下了雨，空气闻起来像是潮湿的木炭和土地，杰洛特昨晚从城外赶回来，一觉睡到了接近中午，厨师们已经去休息了，但是在桌子上留下了食物：半条火腿和一篮子加罂粟籽的面包，用布盖着。餐桌旁边只有雷吉斯，他坐在椅子上，肩膀上裹着一块灰色的毯子，双手之间捧着一个茶杯。雷吉斯的眼睛半闭着，无论是听到还是没听到杰洛特走进厨房，他都没说话，也没睁开眼睛，杰洛特也没有搭理他。

杰洛特拿了盘子，然后是杯子，他拉过椅子坐下，给自己切了一大块火腿，把面包放在盘子里——还在篮子下面找到了两块甜饼干。他安静地吃了一会儿，在面包上抹软乳酪和黄油，然后伸出手，拿到放在桌子另外一边的锡制大号茶壶，给自己倒了一杯——和他猜的一样，里面是雷吉斯的草药茶，散发着薄荷、姜、甘菊和接骨木的气味，依然是热的。

“昨晚我听见你回来了。”雷吉斯说，眼睛依然闭着。

杰洛特继续咀嚼面包，然后咽了下去。他拿起小刀，从盘子里面的火腿上削下一片，再用刀尖戳起，送到嘴里。

“你是说在城堡的墙壁上看到的吧。”他说。

雷吉斯摇了摇头，脸上浮现了一个友善的笑容。

“我看到了，也听到了。”他说，用食指轻轻敲了一下闭着的左眼，然后是耳朵。他睁开眼睛。

杰洛特漠然地看了他一眼，然后埋头继续对付面包。

他又吃了一会儿，外面又开始下雨了，雨水打在墙壁上，听起来像是用指关节敲击桌子。雷吉斯又窝回他的位置，双手交握，下巴枕着手背，盯着杰洛特。杰洛特依然无视他，拿起饼干，泡在茶里面。在厨房外面，模糊的谈话声和脚步声从走廊里面传来，不过他们只是径直走了过去，没有进来。杰洛特吃掉剩下的食物，喝掉了剩下的茶，他推开盘子，看向雷吉斯。

“你为什么没出去？”他说，“就像其他人那样，甚至连卡西尔都不在。”

沉默。然后雷吉斯皱起眉头，他思考了一会儿，又摇了摇头，脸庞舒展开来。

“我不知道，杰洛特，”雷吉斯，说，“可能因为我太老了，没法总是寻欢作乐。只有老人才知道，累了就要休息。”

“而且卡西尔在他的房间里面，你知道的。”他补充。

杰洛特摇了摇头，拍掉膝盖上的面包屑。他起身，走到壁炉前面，在那里坐下，伸出双手，感受炉子的温度。一张铺好的床，干净的衣服，新鲜的食物，热茶，温暖，他想，_黑暗，荒原，怪物，发臭的水和肉干，伤口和痛苦。_

火苗几乎舔舐到杰洛特的指尖，而他想起了叶奈法，不知道身在何处，很可能已经背叛了他。

_（但是没有背叛希里，这是她绝不会做的事情）_

雨水细密地敲打着墙壁，穿过空气，杰洛特的皮肤开始感觉到凉意。他的任何疑问都不会得到解答，很可能很长一段时间都不会。杰洛特缩回手指，但是依然注视着火焰。

“一杯茶换你一个故事。”雷吉斯说，在他背后。

“什么？”杰洛特说。

“我在开玩笑，”雷吉斯说，声音听起来有点犯窘，但是依然温和，“刚才在我脑子里面的时候听起来更幽默一点，怎么回事？开玩笑的。我早上就泡了茶，你是第一个喝的。我觉得很有趣。”

听起来这个吸血鬼实在是拥有相当怪异的幽默感，不过杰洛特思考了一下。

“你要听什么样的？”他说，“我是说，什么样的故事？”

“噢，一个悲伤的故事。我想听悲伤的故事。”

这倒是不难。

“在林登维尔，我从一个女人那里接到一份工作，她之前是和她丈夫一起旅行，在外面很久了。当年她哥哥不同意他们在一起，所以他们就连夜离开了，她哥哥甚至没来送他们，”杰洛特回忆，放松了下来，“现在她的丈夫死了，她想回家。但是她家的庄园已经荒废，那地方被怪物占据了。听起来没什么难度，所以我就去了。”

“然后呢？”雷吉斯问道。

“那里有几只妖灵，很容易就解决了。虽然庄园看起来需要大量的修复工作，但是房子的骨架还是好的，打扫一下，换一下屋顶，就可以直接住进去了。本来应该是这样，不过她说没法付我报酬，所以要我去找她的首饰盒。我就去找了。接着，我在庄园的谷仓地下室里面找到了一堵空心的墙。”

杰洛特停顿了一下。

“我想法绕了进去，拆掉了墙，后面有一个密室。里面有一具尸体，死了很多年了，那是她的哥哥，是饿死的，显然没有人知道他在那里，”他说，手指滑过膝盖，试图组织语言，“在我的雇主——在她和她不受人待见的情人离开之前，那混蛋不知道怎么地把她哥哥骗进了地下室，然后弄晕了他，把他困在墙后面。而她就跟着未来的丈夫离开了，满心以为她的哥哥恨她。与此同时，她的哥哥就呆在那里，纳闷自己是会先死于饥饿还是焦渴。”

沉默。

“听起来是个很悲伤的故事。”雷吉斯轻声说。

“后来我进了主宅，看到了那个女人和她哥哥的画像，猜测我知道了原因，”杰洛特说，“他们是双胞胎，长得一模一样。我猜她的丈夫没法对着一张他声称挚爱的脸下手。”

“我倒是听过一些反例。”雷吉斯轻声地说。

“尸体旁边有些纸，写着遗言，结尾是他会诅咒那个混蛋，这不稀奇，”杰洛特说，他低下头，闭上眼睛，然后睁开，凝视壁炉，他的骨头又开始隐隐作痛，“但是他却希望那家伙——他的凶手待他的妹妹好，给她幸福。这实在是难以理解。”

“有些时候，”雷吉斯说，然后停顿了。他轻微地动了一下，椅子腿随之划过地板，织物也随着沙沙作响。

“有些事情就是没什么原因的。人们会为了爱做出疯狂的事情。”他继续说，慢吞吞地。

_就像是和另外一个法师决斗，徒步两千英里寻找线索，在满身疮痍的时候跳进茫茫怒海之中，_杰洛特想。_你不知道为什么。但是你必须得这么做。_

_一直到你不能再那么做。_

他摇了摇头，转过身去，厌倦了无意义的谈话。

轻柔的脚步声穿过了房间。过了一会儿，在杰洛特身后停下来。他转过头，差点迎面撞上一个茶杯。

雷吉斯站在杰洛特的背后，看着他，手里端着一个茶杯，依然在冒着热气。

“一杯茶换一个故事，我是这么说的。”雷吉斯说。

白色的水蒸气弥漫，杰洛特迟疑了一下，然后接过茶杯。

“那是个不错的故事，”雷吉斯说，在他旁边坐下来，“可惜那不是个故事。那个女人，她后来没事了吗？”

“我后来去看过她一次，她在地窖里面哭泣，不过她把主宅的屋顶修好了。我想她会没事的。”杰洛特说。

雷吉斯歪着头，露出一个沉思的表情，火光映照在他的脸颊上。

“等回到威伦，”雷吉斯说，“我也许会去拜访她一下。也许她会需要帮助。”

杰洛特看向炉火。

“也许吧。”他说，“你可以和我一起去。”

他们一起看着炉火，听着走廊里面重新传来喧嚣声，厨师们回来了，准备开始做午饭。杰洛特拿起茶杯，喝了一口，茶已经变温了，带着苦涩的草药味道。

他闭上眼睛。

FIN


End file.
